Quiet
by Miss-Chibi-San
Summary: //SasuSaku// "Sakura, you're going to wrong way…" Sasuke stated coolly. Stalker! It was the first word that popped into Sakura's head. She turned around to face Sasuke. There was something in his eyes that Sakura had never seen before.


Hey everyone! It's Miss-chibi-san! This is a story I have been working on for ages, but I had writers block half way through it, so I had to stop. These recent Naruto chapters have given me the inspiration I needed to write it! I hope you like it, although I'm not very at fanfiction writing!

**This is dedicated to all you SasuSaku Fans out there!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Happy Birthday Naruto!"

Sakura attempted to shout over the deafening beat of Naruto's favourite music. Sakura had strayed from the dance floor; Naruto's living room, and into his messy kitchen.

"What?"

Someone had been dancing too close to the speakers. Oops.

Sakura laughed, and started collecting up empty drink cups. It was Naruto's 16th Birthday party. She and Ino had organised him a surprise Birthday party. It was turning into a great success. They had invited the Rookie 9, Team Gai, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Might Gai, Iruka, Kurenai and Asuma. Sakura had even dragged Sasuke along.

But half way through the party, Kakashi and the other teachers had mysteriously disappeared. But not after telling Naruto; 'Happy Birthday'.

"You don't need to clean up Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. Sakura shook her head.

"If I don't, then your apartment will stay this messy until we come and clean it up again!" Cleaning Naruto's house had become an occasional 'mission' for Team 7. It got cleaned once a month, with the help of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry; go and enjoy the party!" smiled Sakura. Naruto looked like he was going to say otherwise

"If you don't…" Sakura gave him an evil glare, and Naruto knew he had no choice.

"Okay, Thank you Sakura-chan!" giving her a quick hug, he went off to mingle with everyone else.

Sakura went around the kitchen, tidying everything up. She had finished collecting up the paper cups, and she started clearing away plates of half eaten cake.

She looked at all the mess, and wondered where Ino was. She was supposed to be helping!

She looked around the living room at everyone. Hinata was shyly dancing beside TenTen. The brown haired weapon's master was trying to convince Neji, who was not cooperating, to dance. While guys like Neji and Sasuke were sulking, Rock Lee was getting in to the spirit!

"Dancing is youthful! Embrace it Neji-kun!" cried Rock Lee. He bounded over to Neji, grabbing the Hyuuga's arms, and pulling him to the dance floor. Lee started to dance, most…youthfully?

Neji, at first, looked disturbed then a scowled. The Hyuuga genius stood there, with his arms crossed. TenTen giggled, grabbing his arms, attempting to get him to dance.

"That's the spirit TenTen!" Lee cried out, moving to go and dance with his team-mates. Neji did not look amused.

"Aw! Come on Teme! Come dance with everyone!" Naruto whined. Sasuke didn't budge. He just sat there, his arms crossed. His dark eyes darted around the room, like he was looking for something, or someone.

"Hn,"

Naruto scowled at his best friend's answer.

"What the heck does that even mean!?"

"Hn,"

"Fine then! Just sit there being bored for the rest of the night! I'm going to enjoy my party," and with that, he went to go and find Shikamaru.

"aa,"

Sasuke was still busy looking around the room. He watched as everyone did their own thing. He watched as his comrades, the Konoha 13, including Sai, dance and do other various things. Choji was gobbling down as much party food as he could, Shikamaru was trying to convince Ino; who was trying to convince him to do something other than sitting and watching, "It's too troublesome."

Naruto had moved on, and had gotten into a miniature argument with Kiba over something. Hinata stood in the middle, not wanting them to fight. Shino… well he was just being Shino.

His eyes flickered towards the kitchen, and he caught the green gaze of Konoha's Cherry blossom; Sakura Haruno. He narrowed his eyes, and she then knew she was caught. She quickly pretended to be busy with the cups she was cleaning up. He was about to get up and go into the Kitchen, but Choji had bet him to it. Sai had also ventured into the Kitchen.

"Hey, having fun, Ugly?" Sai teased her. Sakura gave him a glare.

"Anymore food?" the always hungry shinobi asked.

"Uh, yeah, mostly leftovers–" but he was already piling any edible food onto his plate.

Sakura sighed, before getting back to tiding up.

"Want to dance, Ugly?" Sai asked. He watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sai was sure that Sasuke had guessed what he had just asked her. Sakura looked at Sai, puzzled. _'I'll do the cleaning later… I should go out and have fun!'_

"Uh… okay?" Sai smiled a smile. She wasn't sure if this was one of his fake smiles or not. But she let him drag her to the living room. She was unaware that the owner of a certain pair of black eyes… watched her for the rest of the night…

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" Naruto called out to Choji, Shikamaru and Ino, who were some of the last to leave. After many hours of fun, people decided to call it a night. Neji left firstly, with a disappointed Hinata. Then Shino left. About half an hour after he had gone, TenTen decided to go. A little while after, Kiba and Lee called it quits. Another hour and a half, Team10; Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had left. Shikamaru decided to wait for Choji; but it turned out Choji hadn't finished eating. Meanwhile, Ino had shown up to help Sakura finish off the cleaning.

"Well that, was fun? Wasn't it!" Naruto grinned. Only he, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura remained.

"Yeah," yawned Sakura, rubbing her eyes.

"…aa" Sasuke replied. Naruto half smiled. It was just like the old days of Team 7.

"You know, the party didn't suck. Good job Ugly," Sai mocked. That earned Sai a punch from the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan's not ugly!" Naruto shot back.

"That's just what you think, dickless!" Sai smirked.

"Why you–"

"Dickless"

"You're a….–"

"Huh? What are you going on about? Dickless?"

"Teme! Help me! Sai's being–

"Dobe"

"Dickless"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Dickless."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"I told you, dickless,"

"I know you are but–

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled over the two guys, sliding between them, and both giving them a swift punch. She moved back, and she winced in pain, rubbing sides of her head. They were giving her a headache. "Do you have any… panadol?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen cupboard. Top cupboard. Next to the fridge."

"Thanks. After that, I think I'd be best if we head home," Sakura. They watched her get up, and wander into the kitchen.

Naruto waited for Sakura to leave the room completely, before turning back to his teammates.

"So… which one of you is going to walk her home?" Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

"Oh yeah… you probably don't know…" Naruto trailed off. "One of us normally makes sure she gets home safe. I mean… come on! We aren't the only ones who have noticed…. Sakura-chan's hot! I mean… who knows what kind of weirdo's might be walking around."

"I remember the time Ugly was being followed by that one creep…"

"Oh, I remember! Kakashi beat the crap out of him!" he exclaimed, before leaning over to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Kakashi beat me and Sai to it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sai and Naruto. It seemed that Team 7 had grown to be **very** protective of their favorite pink-haired Kunoichi. He was sure that any guy, who tried to get close to Sakura, was either beaten, or scared away.

"Well, since Emo hasn't refused yet, I'm going to go. Have fun!" Sai grinned. Before Sasuke or Naruto could say or do anything, he was up and gone. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks.

"Oh, is Sai-kun gone?" the voice of Sakura made the boys jump.

"Yeah, Sai just left," Naruto informed her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired girl. '_Sai-kun?'_

"Oh... that's too bad," Sakura smiled, not noticing the jealous look plastered on Sasuke's perfect face.

"Well, I think I better head off now," she looked at the wall clock hanging in Naruto's living room. "Wow, it's 12:04? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it is pretty late!" Naruto exclaimed, "Hey, I know! Sasuke, why don't you walk Sakura home?"

Naruto's two teammates stopped looking at him, and turned to face each other. Green eyes met onyx. Sasuke could see the nervousness in her eyes. Confused as ever, Naruto watched them. He thought he had just created a brilliant plan! Sakura watched Sasuke as intently as he was watching her. Neither one of them made a sound, like they were waiting for one another to say something.

Sakura was the one who broke the silence. She was shaking her head, while Sasuke watched her, waiting.

"N-N-No! It's fine. I don't need anyone to walk me home!" she flushed, embarrassed. Naruto crossed his arms, and waited for Sasuke to say something… chivalrous.

"Hn, she's right," Sasuke agreed with her. Naruto groaned, annoyed.

"Well, I better get going! See you Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura grabbed her jacket off the couch and headed for the door. Once Sakura had gone, Naruto turned to Sasuke angrily.

"What the hell Teme! I give you and Sakura the perfect opportunity to talk, bond… do something… and what do you do, you blow it off!" he scowled at the raven haired avenger.

"And I thought you were a genius!"

"Hn"

"Do you want her to be attacked? I told you, there can be some real creeps hanging around the streets at night! Do you want her to get raped?! If something happens to her because of your assholeness, then I swear–"

"Shut up Dobe… fine! I will follow her okay? Will that make you happy?" Sasuke spat. Naruto broke into a grin.

"Yep, but I'd be better if you walked with her… I don't think I have seen you and Sakura-chan have one civil conversation since you returned…" Naruto was right. He and Sakura hadn't spoken to each other much at all. Only saying necessary things; like on a mission.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up! Go find her!"

* * *

Sakura was making her way down the dark streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Her house was ages away from Naruto's house, and would a little bit to get there.

'_Great, I'm tired and I have to walk this entire way– wait, what was that?_' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of footsteps. One thing Sakura had, was good hearing. She kept walking, not looking behind her. Whoever is was, whatever it was, they were getting closer. Sakura didn't know why, but the fact that someone was behind her, scared her. She glanced behind her, but it was too dark for her to see anything properly. Listening to the footsteps getting closer and closer, desperate plans ran through her head. She quickened her pace, but it was too late. She felt someone's hand grab her shoulder and she knew she had to do something. She spun around quickly, aiming a punch at the person's face. But her punch was stopped. Damn, this person had quick reflexes. "Get away!" she yelled, attempting to elbow the unfamiliar stranger. She took a deep breath, ready let out a scream. She was preparing herself for another punch; until she heard a familiar face call her name.

"Sakura?" Sakura realized that the person she was trying to defend herself from; the creep, pervert, or thing, she thought was following her, was actually Sasuke Uchiha!

"Huh? Sasuke?" Sakura said puzzled. What was he doing here? She noticed he was still holding her, and the blocking the fist that was about to pummel him into next week. She blushed under Sasuke's touch, and pulled her fist away. In return, he let go of her arm.

"What was that about?"

"I thought you were a creep, or a pervert of some kind," the words came out of her mouth before she could figure out what she was saying.

The Uchiha didn't look amused. Well, she couldn't exactly see any emotion on his face… it was too dark for her to see much at all. The only lighting came from snippets behind closed curtains, and the occasional lamppost.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said in reply. Then all was quiet. Sakura frowned.

"So what brings you here?" Sakura attempted to ask Sasuke. But all she got was silence from him in return.

"Whatever, Uchiha. I'm going home," she huffed.

Sakura turned to leave, but she was stopped by Sasuke grabbing her shoulder, and jerking her towards him; so she now faced him.

"Do you want something?" Sakura asked, getting impatient. Once again, she couldn't see any expression on his face.

"Hn…." Sasuke replied.

'_This is getting nowhere!'_ Sakura thought to herself. Instead, she turned once again. This time, she wasn't stopped by the Uchiha.

'_That was… weird' _Sakura mused, wondering why Sasuke had randomly appeared.

She thought all was well, until she heard footsteps beside her. She glanced to the side, and noticed that someone was now walking beside her, and for once she knew who it was.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was tremendously confused now. She stopped to observe him. This weird behavior was not normal for Sasuke. Sakura was worried there might be something wrong with him. But, in a small part of her mind, she was imagining various other scenarios. The thought of them, gave her butterflies in her stomach. Maybe, just_**maybe**__,_ he did feel some kind of attraction towards her. Why else would Sasuke be following her this late at night? She was alone. Did Sasuke feel somewhat protective? Worried about her safety? Hope filled her heart, though it might have seemed silly. All this strange behavior had made her somewhat hopeful. Maybe, he did care?

But when Sasuke muttered something that sounded like "Naruto" "Sai" and "they made me", Sakura's hope shattered into a million pieces. She finally knew what this was all about.

"You're being forced to follow me home right? By Naruto and Sai…" Sakura, her voice quivered, and Sasuke wondered why she sounded so upset.

"aa…" followed by more silence again. Sakura knew the tears were going to come soon; she needed to get away from here.

"Well, I don't need you to follow me, I'm perfectly fine all by myself," Sakura's voice went and octave high than normal. "Now if you excuse me, I will be going" and then she deliberately took a wrong turn past a lamppost. Sasuke had no idea where she now lived. She had moved out of her parent's house, and had an apartment. She could lose him, hopefully, and get on her merry way. To her dismay, Sasuke was still following.

"Sakura, you're going to wrong way…" Sasuke stated coolly. Sakura stopped, frozen in shock. How the hell did he know that?

_Stalker! _It was the first word that popped into Sakura's head. She turned around to face Sasuke. The two both stood underneath the lamppost's yellow light, and for once, she could see his expression. There was something in his eyes that Sakura had never seen before. She couldn't exactly explain what it was, but this was very different from the earlier.

They stood there.

"What?" Sakura managed to reply, stunned. Naruto wouldn't have told Sasuke where she lived, right? Sai… she wasn't too sure on. Kakashi? Ino? Kiba? Hinata? Lee? Could any of them said anything about were she lived?

"Did you follow me?" Sakura asked, demanding to know how he knew. "Did Naruto tell you? Kakashi? Sai?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow at the mention of Sai. Sakura noticed it.

Sakura's brilliant green eyes grew wide. The sudden new tension between them was so thick; one could almost cut it with a knife. They were barely two ruler lengths away from each other. Green eyes couldn't stop from staring into onyx-black ones. It was quiet. Too quiet. And Sakura didn't like it.

That emotion…

Then she suddenly knew

Sasuke… was… _**jealous!**_ ?

Sakura gasped in shock. That couldn't be right? Could it?

"Are you jealous?" she exclaimed, jumping to the conclusion. Sakura watched as Sasuke's eyes flared a hint of shock, before going back to normal.

"You're jealous…because I danced with Sai?" Sakura had done nothing else that she thought would make him jealous. How could cleaning up the party be something to be jealous of?

Sasuke's face was now one emotionless mask. She couldn't even find any emotion in his eye anymore.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous of that homo?" Sasuke spat, anger now replacing the emotionlessness on his face. Sakura raised her eyebrow and scoffed.

'_He's in denial!'_ the words sang in her head. Sakura's gaze lifted from his eyes, until she was looking at the ground.

More silence…

She sighed. It was too much to be true. Sasuke actually liking her? Feeling jealous over her dancing with Sai? It was obvious that it was never going to happen.

She had loved him ever since she was 12. At the beginning, it was only a mere crush, an _obsession_. But during the years she spent on getting to know Sasuke; she cared for him deeply.

She _**loved**_ him.

He had meant so much to her… and all his recent behavior… she was _convinced? _

_Was it a lie? _

_Was she imagining it all?_

When he left for Orochimaru, it had broken her heart.

But she…

waited

she _waited_

and_ waited_

and _**waited**_ some more

until _finally_, he _**returned.**_

(more like brought back by Naruto)

However, even when he had returned, she still felt like he still felt she was a pain…adverse…

"Your…annoying"

It seemed that no matter how much she tried to get over him, she couldn't. No matter how much she tried, it seemed like it was all one-sided. Would he ever appreciate her company? Would he _ever _feel the same way she **felt?**

What did she do to deserve this?

Sakura shook her head slowly. She then tilted her head up, to face him once more. Her eyes were blazing with determination.

"I told you before, leave me alone Uchiha!" she declared coldly. Sasuke made no sound to confirm he heard her at all. She then pushed her way rudely past the Uchiha, bumping into him slightly. Sasuke wasn't fazed, or at least, it didn't seem like he was. His perfect poker face was still intact. He turned and followed her, once again.

It was hard for Sakura to stay mad at Sasuke. Hell, five minutes after their little argument Sakura instantly felt guilty. They stepped in time together, there footsteps echoing silently down the street. Sakura wished she could break the silence again; or at least get Sasuke to talk.

But that's what she loved about his character… why she found it so attractive, she didn't know. If he would give her a chance, she **would **try and make him happy, with ever fiber of her being. Just like she promised all those years ago.

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk, and soon Sakura found herself standing at her doorstep.

Once again they stood there. Sakura had unlocked the door, and was about to go in. But for some reason, it didn't feel right. She didn't want to go inside…before she said goodbye.

"Goodnight, Sasuke…" Sakura told him, looking behind him, avoiding his eyes. Sakura tried desperately to make it sound like an apology. Sasuke, being the genius he was, seemed to pick it up straight away, and he surprised Sakura by actually speaking more than one word.

"Goodnight…..Sakura," Sasuke smirked. Sakura felt her heart melt. The way he said her name, with a kind of edge… it made her heart race.

Sasuke turned to leave, and Sakura knew it couldn't wait any longer. She had to do this!

"Sasuke… wait!" Sakura called out quietly. Sasuke turned back curiously, but he didn't say a word. She took a step before him, until they were centimeters apart. For one last time, she gazed up into his deep, mysterious onyx eyes. They seemed to draw her in… and what came next came, naturally; like it was meant to be

Sakura leaned up, and pressed her lips against Sasuke's. A sweet, simple kiss. As soon as their lips collided, Sakura could swear a spark ran though her body; electricity like she had never felt before, and she liked it. The simple kissed ended within a few moments, and Sakura withdrew to see Sasuke's expression. She expected to some kind of emotion on his face, but she could see nothing. Not even a glimmer of emotion in his perfect face. Sakura's heart felt with dread. Her kiss had been met with silence.

It had all been a huge mistake; why had she done it? Now she had wrecked her chances of ever being friends with him again! Sakura looked down, shaking her head, too upset to speak. She then span around, in an attempt, to make it to her door.

Never did she expect Sasuke to grab her arm, twirl her back around, and kiss her. He kissed her with such urgency; like it had all been bottled up for many years. It took Sakura a few moments for it to register in her mind, before retuning the kiss, with just as much passion. She ran her hands through his raven hair, while he snaked his arms down her waist, securing her in his tight grip. Sakura couldn't help but throat a moan, and which in turn, he smirked.

But as the pair were soon to find out; human beings need air to survive in this world. That spark Sakura had felt; Sasuke had felt too, and it was something he couldn't deny, how much he might have wanted too. It had been way too long; and everything needed to come clean.

This was the truth, and that's all it was to it.

It was all an unspoken love that only the two knew of. Though they have their differences, together, they can bring each other _happiness_. Together, they are **perfect**. She is his other half, one of the most _important _persons to him._**  
**_

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, kissing her one last time before he had to depart. He could see the tiredness in her bright, loving, green eyes. The green eyes which he liked so much. Looking back on what just happened, Sasuke actually felt embarrassed, not knowing what to say next.

Sakura would have to understand that…

Yet, she already did.

Sakura smiled

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was acceptance. Even after all he had done, she could… she would… forgive him.

No more silence…

"Goodnight, Sakura"

_He slipped into the night_

_He knew that it would all work out_

_It had to_

_It was going to_

* * *

Oh gosh! I had no idea how to end this… Well, I know I tried, and I know I failed. Though, I hope you like it…. It'd make me sad if you didn't... oh well, I tried!

Love,

Miss-chibi-san


End file.
